The Day of the Dino Remake
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This story of PRDT is how the dino rangers really got their powers! Chapter four and five is better than the first three chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Day of the Dino

**Day of The Dino!  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<strong>

One day doctor O was out digging for old fossils and such, insted he found something more...

Then all of the other students arrived on a bus to help their teacher dig, but he was gone "So where is he?" Asked Connor.

"I don't know but he's most likely jammin out with some friends." Said Ethan with a goofy smile.

Kira just smacked her face and said "Why me?"

"I don't know why you." Replied Ethan.

"That was a retorical qustion." Said Kira.

Then all of a sudden they faded away "What's going on?" Sceamed some of the kids.

Then they all reappeared in a forest like area "Whoa where are we?" Asked Connor.

Then the ground started to shake at some type of stomping then some of the kids started running when they saw a T-rex right above them "AHH!" Some of the kid screamed.

"I'm not afraid of that!" Said Connor.

"Well I am!" Said Ethan running away.

Then the T-rex started chaseing the kids and almost crushed Connor "AHH!" Said Ethan running back between the T-rex's legs.

But the T-rex did not go after Ethan.

A few hours later Connor and Ethan were walking threw the forest but Connor heard a branch snap in two and then they heard something running fast in their direction "Run!" Connor said to Ethan for they knew they where being chased by something that will most likely eat them.

"Where am I?" Said Doctor O in a dimly litted room.

"Your in messagog's lair!" Said Zeltracks.

"Thanks but who are you?" Asked Doctor O.

"I am Zeltracks lead genneral of messagog's army." Replied Zeltracks.

"Oh, great." Said Doctor O.

Back to Connor and Ethan, Ethen fell down and the a philosoraptor jumped on Ethan and was going to take a bite out of him but Connor saw a spear in the ground pulled it out and threw is at the philosoraptor the philosorapter ran away with the spear still stuck in him "You okay?" Asked Connor.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little scared that's all." Replied Ethan.

"Good let's go before he comes back." Said Connor.

"Who?" Asked Ethan.

"The thing that was on top of you dude." Said Connor.

Back to Doctor O, "I will drain you of your life if you do not give me the gems." Said Messagog.

"For the last time I don't know what you're talking about creep." Replied Doctor O.

"The gems are the ones who brought you here and you have to know where three gems that you found are." Said Messagog.

Then Doctor O rembered that he did find three gems and put them in his pocket "Never!" Said Doctor O.

"Have it your way." Said Messagog pressing a button that turned on the life force drianing divice. **To Be Continued! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The search for the gems

**Here's Chapter two! Enjoy! **

It seemed like there was no hope for Doctor O "Oh man." Said Doctor O.

"You have one more chance, tell me where the gems are and you will be free ." Said Messagog.

Then Doctor O had an idea "There I found them under a rock back in the other world." Said Doctor O.

"First of all you found them under a rock, second you are still on earth just 100 million years back." Said Messagog.

"Yep I found them under a rock and thanks for the info on where I am." Said Doctor O.

"Master, should I go back and get the gems?" Asked Zeltrax.

"Yes Zeltrax and take Elsa with you." Replied Messagog.

"Yes master." Said Zeltrax with a slight bow then leaving the room.

"Now can I go?" Asked Doctor O.

"You fool you really think I would let you go?" Said Messagog.

"I was kinda hoping you would." Replied Doctor O.

Back to Connor and Ethan, "Dude I thought we would find the others by now." Said Connor.

"Yeah we would've been if we went left 2 miles back!" Said Ethan.

"Dude all because you're tired doesn't mean you can go off screaming at people." Replied Connor.

Then they heard foot steps "Shh!" Said Connor.

"Hurry Elsa!" Said Zeltrax.

"I'm hurrying!" Replied Elsa.

Then after they went by, Ethan said "That was weird."

"Tell me about it." Replied Connor.

About 1 mile later Connor and Ethan saw a bunch of water, a dark sky, and a big rock right in the center of the water "WOW, what is that?" Ethan asked Connor.

"Dude I know about as much as you do." Replied Connor.

"I was just askin!" Ethan screamed at Connor.

"Listen if you yell at me one more time I will throw you in that big puddle." Replied Connor.

Then an invisaportal opened up "Whoa." Said Connor.

"Freaky man." Said Ethan.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Connor putting his hand in the invisaportal and got zapped into the fortress.

"Wait for me!" Said Ethan putting his hand in the invisaportal and also getting zapped inside the fortress.

Inside the fortress, "Whoa where are we?" Said Connor.

"I don't know!" Replied Ethan.

"I wasn't talking to you." Said Connor.

"Hey you two." Somebody whispered.

"Who's there?" Said Connor.

"Shh! it's me Kira." Said Kira whispering and tiptoeing to them.

**End of Chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Doctor O

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

"So how do we get out?" Ethan asked Kira.

"I don't know." Kira replied to Ethan.

"Follow me you two." Connor said like he was in charge.

"Yes sir." Said Kira saluteing Connor.

Then they saw their sciance teacher strapped in a chair and with a drill looking thing pointing at him.

"We've got to save him." Said Kira.

"Are you crazey?" Said Ethan.

"I must be." Replied Kira jumping from her spot.

"Kira." Said Connor.

Kira was craling under some lab tables and staying low so no one saw her but she heard a deep grolwing voice say "Hey you halt!"

Then Kira was picked upby this black thing "who are you?" Said Kira.

Then Connor said to Ethan "while Kira is keeping that guy busy we can free doc."

"Who are you?" Kira asked Zeltrax.

"I am Zeltrax!" Screamed Zeltrax.

"Okay that was a little scary." Said Kira.

but as Connor and Ethan were about to free Doctor O, three gems fell out of Doctor O's pocket "what are they?" Ethan asked loud and dummly.


	4. Chapter 4 The first morph

**_BluePinkRanger: Thank you for your review! I'm going to check my spelling more closely from now on._**

**_Psycho Tangerine: Thank you for your review!_**

**_woble: Thank you for your reviews!_**

**_brankel1: Thank you for your reviews!_**

**_Unknown: Thank you for your review!_**

**_Billy and Adam Rule: Thank you for your review! And I deleted that OC fanfic because it got too many flames._**

**_Those who favorited this fanfic: THANK YOU!_**

**_Those who have put this on alert: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_**

Conner freed Doctor O, Doctor O ran to the gems and picked them up off the ground, ran to a button on a console which opened the portal up "Go through it! The portal will lead you back to the right spot, and the right time, there will also be portals opening up in front of the rest of the class as well." Doctor O said to Conner and Ethan.

"You got it Doc!" Conner replied to Doctor O.

Doctor O pushed the button and said "GO NOW!"

Conner and Ethan jumped through the portal. Doctor O was about to jump through as well, but he saw that Kira was still there so he grabbed her arm and pulled her through with him.

Then when they all got through the portal, they saw that the class was there as well, but a dark cloud appeared above them, everyone one looked up to see a giant space ship flying right above them, the rest of the class ran away, but Conner, Kira, and Ethan did not "okay guys have you ever heard of the power rangers?" Doctor O asked as he turned around to face them.

"Who hasn't?" Conner replied cocking his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well this is your chance to be them." Doctor O said holding the gems out that turned into morphers right in his hand.

"No! I'm not gonna be one!" Kira replied waving her hands back and forth, and backing away from Doctor O.

"You have to be if you want to save the world." Doctor O replied holding the morphers out to them with both hands.

Kira gave in "okay." Kira replied taking the yellow morpher.

Ethan took the blue morpher and Conner took the red morpher.

"I feel...powerful!" Ethan exclaimed with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Me too." Conner replied looking at Ethan.

"All you need to say to morph is _dino thunder power up ha! _Doctor O replied going through the motions.

"You guys ready?" Conner said bringing his left arm up across his chest and spreading his legs apart.

"READY!" Kira and Ethan replied in unison also putting their left arm up across their chests and spreading their legs apart.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" All of the dino rangers screamed then they morphed into their spandex.

Then these dinosaurs came running up to them, the T-Rex stepped on Ethan, and the Triceratops put his foot on Kira "what do I do Doctor O?" Conner asked putting his hands on top of his helmet.

**_Watch out for chapter five!_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Zords

_**A/N: I forgot to put this in the previous chapter.**_

"Use your morpher to talk to the T-Rex, just think and the morpher will translate your thoughts." Doctor O replied pointing to Conners morpher.

Conner began to think hard, the T-Rex got off of Ethan and the T-Rex's color turned red "YEAH!" Conner screamed jumping up and down in the air.

"Ethan did you hear what I told Conner?" Doctor O asked running over to Ethan who was getting up off the ground.

"Sure did." Ethan replied and began to think hard.

Then the Triceratops got off of Kira "All right!" Ethan exclaimed putting both arms up in the air.

Then Doctor O ran over to Kira "All you have to do too get the pterodactyl, you have to think and let the morpher translate your thoughts." Doctor O said helping Kira up.

"Okay Doctor O." Kira replied when she got up, now she began to think hard and the pterodactyl in the sky turned yellow.

"Yes!" Kira said hopping up and down, but she quickly stopped.


End file.
